Sometimes He Can't Explain It
by toriCason
Summary: Sometimes, Ryan Bailey Howard just can't explain it. Ryan's POV reflecting on the night before 'Branch Closing.'   Very brief, more coming soon. Please review!   **Rated T for brief mention of sexual relations. No crude language or actions are presented.
1. Explainations are Hard

**Sometimes, Ryan Bailey Howard just can't explain it. Please notice that everything above the page break is the present and everything below it is Ryan reflecting on a memory. He is replaying the memory in his mind. No copyright intended; I do not own the Office or any characters.  
**

"I don't know… Can't explain it."

What a stupid choice of words. I can still remember the day…

* * *

"Kelly…" I was still half asleep and a little hung over. The night before had been astounding. Well, at that moment I couldn't remember exactly what had happened, but I knew it had resulted in sex. And a night that ended with sex with Kelly must have been a good one. "Kelly," I had had to repeat it, she was (and still is) such a heavy sleeper. "Wake up… we have to go to work…" I was contemplating on which would be a better, safer idea; leaving her or attempting to wake her up. The second choice sounded better at the time because, even early on in the relationship, I knew that if I left her alone in my apartment, she would "pink-a-fy" my bachelor pad that I had worked so hard to obtain. And that was definitely not what I had needed at the time. So I had pressed my lips firmly against hers and woke her up properly with a deep, good mornings kiss. The abruptness of it awoke her from her deep slumber and she squealed. I remember how good the vibrations felt rumbling down my throat and echoing in the depths of my beer filled stomach. The echoes brought a sense of warmth to my heart. I knew that that day would be a good day. Better than the good days I have had, or thought I would have had, in the past. Something had felt different. I don't know, can't explain it.

**A/N: I was due for a KRyan story this week and out of all of my half-finished stories I could've chosen from, I chose to write a new one. I am like so sorry it is like so short, but I wanted to be mean and hook y'all. I promise there is more coming soon, sooner than expected if you review it. Next chapter will be in Kelly's POV. Please rate/comment. Or follow me on twitter (victoriaAcason.) It would make me very happy. (:**


	2. Maybe

**I know I said this chapter would be in Kelly's POV, sorry, Ryan is much funner to portray. This is a continuation of his flashback from the previous chapter. Enjoy!**

Maybe it was the way she had cuddled up next to me and asked for five more minutes. Maybe it was the way I had scooped her up and laid her down in the bathtub. Maybe it was the way she squeled when I turned the shower on. Maybe it was way we took our first shower together, perfectly syncronized. Whatever it was, it made the pure joy that resided in my heart evaporate and cause misery to take its place. My initial thought was that today wouldn't be such a great day after all, however, I didn't have time to ponder the thought since Kelly was lathering soap on me. Slowly. In areas that make it hard to concentrate. Oh, and the water was begining to turn cold. 'Eh,' I remember thinking, 'I'm sure that anything is better being in Scranton. With Kelly.' Little did I know...

**A/N: I hope y'all had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! There will (most likely) be 5-6 chapters in this story... So there will be more coming! Please review it? Suggestions are loved.**


	3. The Truth

**Enjoy, darlings!**

I should have been happy, thrilled perhaps. But the look on her face and the tone of her voice made my stone-cold mind-set melt into goop. I was nothing but mere silly putty in her small, fragile hands, she was in control of my heart. Tears had welled up in my azure eyes when she had agreed that a break up was the only option. I had to fight to keep them back; after all, I was the one who suggested it. When the camera crew asked me how I felt about the break up I wanted to spill my guts, to tell them that she was (is) my everything. However, I had never been that kind of guy. A guy that talks about his problems. Someone like Kelly. So I had sucked it up and said some shit about the irony of business cards coming in the mail the day the branch closes. While sitting at my desk, in the midst of all the crying and farewells, I realized that that is not how I wanted things to end. We had never appeared to have the perfect relationship on the outside, but internally we were a perfect fit. On my way to the annex to plead for her to return into my life, it happened. A moment that swept me off my feet, a moment that knocked the oxygen right out of my lungs, a moment that made me realize the unimaginable. I was in love.

**A/N: Please review? (:**


End file.
